


Soulmates

by Darth_Vision



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Soulmates, Star Wars Modern AU, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Vision/pseuds/Darth_Vision
Summary: Anakin Skywalker loved Padmé, even though they were best friends most of their life. However, when Anakin goes to confess his love to her during their senior year, things don't go as planned. This caused Anakin to leave everything behind and join the US Army. After returning from service, he wasn't himself and depression and self-hate rose as he dealt with more and more issues till it reached the point where he thought about suicide on a daily basis. However, what happens when one day Padmé receives a message from her best friend she hasn't spoken to in seven years? How will she react?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Soulmates

**Soulmates**

It was a windy Saturday night in Coruscant. The city's lights illuminated the streets bringing life to the bustling area. Anakin's eyes were focused on the stars that shined brightly above him. He's currently on a bus ride back home to his cheap one-bedroom apartment, which he refers to as a shit hole, considering that the place is filled with issues. One issue is with the ceiling, which has cracks all over, thus causing water to seep through and give off this disgusting odor. However, this was a minor issue, as Anakin has depression that's been eating him alive for years.

Life for Anakin has been tough. When he graduated high school he enlisted in the US Army and served for four years before returning home. When he did return, he remembered entering his apartment and noticing a voicemail and a letter stating that his mother 'Shmi', died in a hit-and-run accident. That tore him to immense depression where he didn't even leave his bed for a full week. The only person in his life that actually cared for him was gone. He dealt with bullying and all sorts of financial struggles as a kid, so he was used to life screwing with him. Despite those things, his mother was the person who kept Anakin sane, she was the one who made him happy and enjoy life, even if they weren't financially stable.

That state of depression caused him to do things that he regrets, like fighting others, drinking heavily, sleeping with prostitutes for pleasure, and using drugs to numb the pain. He did this for two years straight, it got so bad that he had to quit his editorial job because of it. Quitting his job only added more problems as he didn't have a source of income as he couldn't receive any veteran benefits. The landlord soon kicked Anakin out of his old apartment, which had a great view of the beautiful mountains that lined the horizon. He instead moved into a dirt-cheap apartment, with barely functioning running water, leaks in the ceiling, no heat, and a twin mattress that doesn't fit his size. He hated life and himself. Suicidal thoughts came and went as if they were a guest to him. Every night he stayed up till 4 am, talking about how worthless he was and how he doesn't deserve to live in this world anymore.

This feeling of worthlessness continued even when his best friend Obi-Wan Kenobi moved into the city and hired Anakin to work at his mechanic shop. However, Obi-Wan moving into the city was the turning point in Anakin's life. Obi-Wan managed to look Anakin in the eyes and tell him, _"what the fuck are you doing with your life? Anakin, you have to clean your act up, you can't be living like this forever."_

At first, Anakin cursed Obi-Wan for talking about his issues instead of keeping his thoughts to himself. That's just how he was, the only person he could truly express his thoughts to was his mother because she never judged him. She never saw him differently, she loved Anakin even when he did things that were wrong. But, Anakin soon realized Obi-Wan was right, he needed to change. He knew his mother wouldn't want him to live like this, so Anakin decided to clean up his act and change his ways.

After months passed, he stopped drinking and using drugs. He thanked Obi-Wan for giving him the needed talk to change because he feels way better. But, that was months ago.

"Hey, this is your stop!" the bus driver shouted. Anakin escaped his daze, coming back to the present.

"Oh shit." He quickly grabbed his bag and thanked the bus driver before entering his apartment complex. He checked his mailbox, no new mail except bills he hasn't paid yet. He sighed, pushing the door open and going up the stairs till he reached the 4th floor, where his apartment was located on. Fiddling with the keys, he unlocked the door and threw his bag across the room in utter frustration. He didn't have a great day at the mechanic shop, all day he was dealing with entitled assholes who demanded that Anakin fix their car first. Like, how is he supposed to fix ten cars all at one time? He isn't Houdini. It also didn't help that he had a dream about his mother dying the night before. All-day he wasn't feeling himself. He didn't bother talking to Obi-Wan about it because he hates talking about his feelings, it makes him feel vulnerable. He doesn't want to be vulnerable, he wants to be strong and overcome it by himself. I mean, he served in the military, which is physically and mentally challenging. But, this is something different. Yes, losing his brothers in combat was tough, but it was nothing compared to losing his mother who stood with him since he was a kid.

Yawning, he walked into the shower and quickly washed the grime and dirt off his skin. Minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom feeling somewhat refreshed. The thoughts in his head were still racing back and forth, which gave him a headache, but Anakin grew accustomed to it. All this sadness, this trauma, this loss of life has grown on him that sometimes he doesn't feel any emotion. It makes him feel alienated from others, that's why he always walks around with his hoodie over his face so no one can see him. He's a hollow man, one who needs help, but at the same time doesn't want any.

He rolled into bed and tucked himself in with his blanket. He glanced at his digital clock, it read 12:30 am. Knowing tomorrow will be a long day, considering he only repaired four out of the ten vehicles, he'll be working non-stop. Closing his eyes, he soon fell into a deep sleep.

All was well in his eyes.

* * *

  
_"Ani", Shmi called, a smile on her face._

_It was a busy day in Coruscant as cars were flying down the street as rush hour hit. Anakin noticed his mother standing at the corner right by the hot dog stand. It seemed like she was going to cross the street and head over to where Bed Bath and Beyond was._

_"Hey, mom!" Anakin called, waving his arm around while increasing his pace._

_But, it seemed as if he wasn't getting any closer. He started to sprint, but nothing seemed to work. Anakin glanced down to notice he was stuck in motion, as his eyes lifted in fear, he saw a car speeding down the road._

_"No...no", he whispered to himself. She stepped onto the street and began walking, her hands rummaging through her purse._

_"Mom watch out!" Anakin screamed. Shmi whipped towards him, her eyes nearly bulging out of her sockets._

_"Wha..."_

_The car that was speeding, ran through the red light and slammed into Shmi, who flew across the street and into the wall._

_"Nooooo!"_

* * *

  
Anakin jolted up, his body sweating as if he was working out at the gym. He glanced at his clock, only twenty minutes passed since he fell asleep.

_Only twenty minutes, fuck me._

He shuffled out of bed and grabbed his diary with his favorite pencil that's nearly too small for his hand to even write something that's somewhat legible. Ever since Anakin was a kid, he was fascinated with writing, which is why he became an editor for a publishing company. While at work, he dealt with things that didn't interest him, but when he returned home, he wrote pages and pages of lyrics that defined himself and his life. It was a coping mechanism for him. Normal people would see a therapist or someone to talk about their issues. Anakin on the other hand wasn't ordinary, he was unique. He poured his heart out onto his pages, writing about his fear, bullying, suicidal thoughts, literally everything he knows about himself but no one else does.

He sat on the couch and clicked his pen. He hovered his hand over the fresh new page, ready to be filled with writing that opens up to Anakin's depression that's been plaguing him ever since his mother died.

As he was about to write, he suddenly stopped. He tried to move, but for some reason, he couldn't. It was like he was paralyzed. Even worse he felt numb, numb to emotions, pain, touch, and hearing. He began to panic, his breathing ragged. Luckily, it all seemed to calm down, his hand involuntarily flipped through his previous pages of lyrics. Anakin examined each page with such interest and precision, making sure a word wasn't skipped.

_Perfect people don't exist, so don't pretend to be one_

_I've always tried to control things, but in the end, that's what controls me_

_Trying to find the real me, I haven't found it yet_

_I wish I could help, but it's hard when I hate myself_

_If you want love, you going to have to learn how to change_

His eyes stay focused on the last line he ever wrote. _If you want love, you going to have to learn how to change._

His mother was the one who showed love despite his wrong-doings in life. After she died, he felt love from no one and Anakin believed he'll never feel that same love again. But, this very line opened up something inside of him. It's as someone grabbed the keys and unlocked a part of Anakin that was chained for years.

He began to repeat the sentence over and over again, trying to understand the hidden message that's trying to speak to him.

_Ahah!_

A bulb lit up in his brain, he leaned forward and flipped to the empty page. He grabbed his pen and began to write.

_I need to change if I want love._

That's all he wrote, but honestly, that's all he needed. Now he knows what's expected of him. He felt a burden lift off of him, but it was only the tip of the iceberg. He still has deeper thoughts within him that are still locked, ready to be opened and taken on face to face. But, at this moment, he isn't ready nor strong enough to take on all those fears. He needs someone by his side, and no, not Obi-Wan. Even though his best friend helped him win half the battle, there's still another half to fight. And this half is twice as harder. He needs a companion, someone who can rekindle the love Shmi poured out to her son.

Anakin pondered, rubbing his chin anxiously. His thoughts drifted until it came clear. How come he hasn't realized sooner?

Padmé.

Anakin's best friend, whom he had an immense crush on. Ever since they were kids, Anakin and Padmé hung out nearly every day. They were partners in crime. Nothing could separate them, and that's what it seemed. Many thought that they would date, and to be honest, all of Padmé's friends wish they would have. They just looked like the perfect couple. As if they were _soulmates_. When senior year hit, that's when Anakin's feelings for Padmé changed. He swore she had a glow up during the summer before because when they met in school, she looked like the most beautiful human being he has ever laid eyes on. The whole school year, his infatuation with Padmé grew and grew. It got to the point where Obi-Wan, his best friend, and only friend, along with Padmé's friends knew of his deep love for Padmé. When the school year ended, a party was held at Ahsoka Tano's house. Anakin told Obi-Wan the previous night he'll be manning up and asking Padmé out once and for all.

His best friend gave Anakin the best motivation he could, and Anakin couldn't deny after talking to Obi-Wan, he felt ten times more confident. However, this very party will be the catalyst for what will happen to Anakin's life after.

* * *

  
_Flashback_

_Seven years earlier_

_Ahsoka Tano's residence_

_"Anakin you ready?" Obi-Wan asked, patting his best friend on the back, his drink in his other hand._

_Anakin nodded, revealing a box of chocolate and roses behind his back. The night before he strolled throughout town for hours searching for the best possible chocolate and roses there was to buy. Shmi gave him a list of stores to try from and after a few hours, he found the most expensive ones he could afford._

_"I can do this", he muttered softly. Obi-Wan grinned, wrapping his arm around his friend, and leaned in._

_"You got this Anakin. You've been waiting your whole life for this. Once you're done, we can go back to your place and have some of your mom's famous chocolate chip cookies."_

_Anakin smiled, not at the fact Obi-Wan spoke about his mom's delicious cookies, even though they're delicious. But, at the beautiful girl standing by the pool, her brown curls loosely flowing down her back._

_"Damn, was she gorgeous", Anakin thought to himself._

_"Well, here goes nothing", he said before slowly starting his walk towards the girl that's been on his mind for years._

_"You got this Anakin!" Obi-Wan cheered, an obvious hint of happiness in his voice._

_Every step Anakin took towards Padmé, his heartbeat increased. Sweat trickled down his face, soaking the collar of his shirt. It felt as if all eyes were on him, but luckily nearly everyone else was drunk and didn't notice the clearly nervous boy walking towards one of the cutest girls in Coruscant high._

_As he neared her, his smile rose and all nervousness seemed to fade. Her infectious laugh was all he needed to calm down, but as he saw Clovis, the high school's star quarterback, wrap his arm around her and grab her ass, Anakin stopped dead in his tracks, nearly tripping over himself._

_What broke him was that Padmé didn't budge nor resist. She looked up at Clovis and smiled. Then it came full circle and Anakin remembered that he was a best friend to Padmé, nothing else. This tore Anakin apart as the man who bullied him ever since middle school got the girl of his dreams and she seemed to love him back. The emotions spewing inside of him were overwhelming enough that he dropped the chocolates and threw the roses into the torch, burning them ablaze._

_He ran away, ignoring Obi-Wan who tried to chase after him. As he returned home, he sprinted to his room and locked the door. Shmi was working late at the hospital, so it was him all alone. He decided to cry all night, he couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted to do was leave and never return. This feeling caused him to remove Padmé from his life and ghost her. And so he did._

_He removed her number and unfollowed her from social media. Before that day they talked every night but now it was over. Padmé will never receive any text or call from Anakin ever again. It was the end of their friendship and honestly, Anakin didn't care._

_Why would she go with a guy that bullied her best friend?_

_What has got into her?_

_He doesn't know, but all he knew was that he needed to escape. He had to remove her from everything. The next day, he headed to the nearest recruiting station and signed a four-year contract with the US army. Two weeks later he went off to Bootcamp, leaving his mother, Obi-Wan, and Padmé behind. He didn't want to do it, but that's what it came down to in his mind._

* * *

Anakin clenched his fists as he clearly remembered Clovis touching her. He took a deep breath and leaned back onto the sofa. That's in the past, he can't keep dwelling on things that he can't change. He has to look forward, he has to be a better person.

That means changing. But, where does he start?

He questioned himself, thinking about how he should go about change until it hit him.

He must reconcile with Padmé. They were friends ever since they were kids, ghosting her and removing her from his life was one of the worst decisions he ever could've made. Not only did it most likely hurt her but it hurt him. Look at him now, look where he is because of what he has done.

 _"Fuck, I'm such a failure,"_ he thought to himself, a palm resting on his forehead. _"Why would I do that to her, let alone myself. I don't even deserve her forgiveness...but, I guess to change I must do it."_

Taking another deep breath, he leaned over the coffee table and pulled his laptop from down under. Turning it on, he navigated to Instagram. It was weird, hopping back onto social media after being off it for years. The entire layout was different, considering the many updates the app has gone through since Anakin has last used it. It took him nearly five minutes till he found the blocked list tab.

He unblocked Padmé, then proceeded to check her profile.

And damn, was she even more stunning. Each picture he scrolled through, reopened a memory he had with her. It was like a trip down memory lane. But, this isn't the time to think about the past, it's time to fix things. He pressed the private message button and sat there motionless, thinking of what to say.

I mean, what does he say?

It's been literally seven years since they last spoke. Does she even care about him anymore? I mean, he was the one that ghosted her and left her without a best friend, will she ever forgive him?

Anakin cursed himself once more. _"Just, fuck it. Let's get this shit over with, she probably forgot about you or hate you. Let's just send the text and know the truth",_ he told himself.

He began to pour his heart our into a heartfelt apology. Each word felt just right, he was giving every ounce of emotion he could into the dm. After eight full minutes of writing and proofreading, he was done. He can't lie, it's quite of a read but it didn't matter. He left her in the dust for seven years, what he wrote was just a small synopsis of what he dealt with ever since and how truly sorry he is for hurting her like that.

He hovered his thumb over the send button, he was shaking, and it was reasonable. He was nervous, even scared as to what she'll see or how she'll react. Like, it's been seven years goddammit. Whatever happens, happens. He already has bets placed that it won't be good, cause looking at his track record, life seems to fuck him over every time it can.

_I need to get some rest, it'll be a long day tomorrow._

* * *

Days passed and Anakin received nothing, not even a sign that she's seen the message.

Did she get the notification and decide to ignore it? Or is she just busy with her life?

Anakin doesn't know, but at this point, he decided to give up and move on. I mean, this is what he wanted back when he was a senior. All he wanted was Padmé gone and now here he is wanting to apologize to her.

"So, did she ever respond?" Obi-Wan asked, taking a bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich. It was a slow week at the shop, so Anakin and Obi-Wan had more time to chat with each other, which was nice, to say the least.

"No, I'm thinking of giving up. She probably doesn't want to ever see me again, after everything I did to her."

"Anakin", Obi-Wan said softly, his eyes giving him the stare, that resembles how his mother would gaze him down whenever he did something bad. "Just give her time. She's most likely busy helping with her role as a public speaker for the children's organization.

Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan was right, he needed to be patient. He was used to Padmé instantly responding to his messages, but that was the past. This is the future, the present. Times have changed and she has moved on without him. He needs to take things slow, not rush into them like he's done in the past.

He glanced at his watch, noticing it was getting late and the storm beginning to form.

"I gotta go, Obi. I'll see you tomorrow."

Obi-Wan waved his mug full of hot chocolate into the air. "See ya tomorrow Anakin. Stay safe, it's starting to get bad out there."

"I know, Obi-Wan. I fought in combat for four years, a storm like this is the least of my worries."

And to be honest, Anakin was right. He could care less about a storm, the thoughts that paced in his head were something else he couldn't describe. It was as if someone grabbed their fingernails and scraped their hands across the chalkboard non-stop. It's excruciating.

* * *

  
Padmé yawned, climbing out of her car, she grabbed her purse and slowly strode to the door of her house. She's been on her feet all day, speaking to people about donating to the children's organization, and to say she needs a bottle of alcohol is an understatement. She feels fully drained of all her energy. After finally unlocking her door, she tossed her bag to the side and flopped onto the couch, sinking slowly into the cushions.

She reached over to grab the remote when she noticed a rather odd notification pop up on her screen. It was from a few days ago, how come she hasn't noticed?

She rubbed her weary eyes and squinted, trying to focus on the message itself. It was quite long, maybe it was one of the people she persuaded at the event.

_What!_

She dropped her phone, nearly cracking the screen itself.

"It can't be", she said quietly. She picked her phone back up and blinked a few times, to make sure she wasn't dreaming because it was...

A tear of joy dripped from her eye. "Ani...it's you", she smiled. She decided to compose herself and read the message he sent her.

_Um, hey Padmé, uh it's been a while since we last spoke. I think something like seven years ago, which is crazy looking back at it. We used to be best friends, who talked every day, and here I am sending you a message seven years later. Anyway, I came here to tell you deep down that I'm truly sorry for what I did to you, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. Like, I don't even know how you must've felt, I was being selfish, and I'm paying the price it seems. Like, you and I, we've been through a lot together. And I look back and I just, uh, I appreciate all the times that... that we had together, you know?_

_I remember when we were kids, you helped me whenever I was dealing with something. You've always been there for me whenever I needed you, but I failed you. I left you alone and without someone to help you through the struggles life throws at all of us. I was selfish. That night at Ahsoka's house all those years ago when Clovis held you and you seemed happy, I was going to ask you out that day. I had a full box of chocolates and a whole set of roses for you, but when I saw that, I ran. I blocked you on everything and joined the military to leave you behind, and to be honest, that was the worst mistake I could have ever made._

_It didn't get better as I originally assumed. Shmi died in a hit and run and I hit rock bottom. Padmé. I've done things I regret doing. I don't want your forgiveness or anything in return. I've put this on myself, these are the repercussions I have to face. Once again, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I know you probably hate me now or don't want to speak to me again, which is acceptable. I'm a failure and a mistake, I shouldn't have done that to you. I don't deserve anything from you, I deserve to rot in this one-bedroom shit hole that's on its last leg. I'm a pathetic loser and I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I loved you ever since we were young. I just never realized till senior year of high school. Anyways, this will be the last you hear from me, which is good for you. You need someone better than me, you need a man who can become your best friend, then your lover. Not me, I lost my chance, I might as well drown in my self-doubt and hate myself for being the worthless piece of shit I am. You deserve so much better. I'm sorry that I let you down. I let everyone down because I only thought about what was best for myself and didn't think about the others around me, who helped me when I was struggling. I hope you can forget about me and move on with your life, it's for the best. I'm lost, too far gone for change, even though I tell myself I can but I can't. But, for one last time, I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart._

_Goodbye Padmé, I appreciate all the memories we shared and I hope life treats you well._

_Love, Anakin_

Full-fledged tears poured from her face as she could feel the pure emotion through the message. He truly was sorry and she knew that. But, there's one thing Anakin got completely wrong. She doesn't hate him, she doesn't even know why he would think of something so profound. Surprisingly, she's beyond grateful that he's still alive and well, in fact, Padmé is beyond excited. She's madly in love with Anakin and has been ever since they were kids, she just didn't want to express it because she didn't know how Anakin felt and she also didn't want to ruin her friendship because of it. But, it seems it's time to express how she truly feels as this may be the last time he ever speaks to her.

What also pains her, is what happened to Anakin's mother 'Shmi', whom Padmé grew close to. It was saddening to hear of her death, she can't imagine how Anakin felt after learning about her passing. Tears once again formed in her eyes as she could clearly picture Anakin crouching down in a ball and crying his eyes out. She wishes that she could've been there for him, but she can be there for him now. Just by the context in the message, she can tell he's still broken and needs help. And she'll be damned if she doesn't go help him. Padmé reached over and grabbed a tissue, she then rubbed the tears from her face. She took a deep inhale and a deep exhale before typing her message. She quickly read it over and smiled as she sent it, placing the phone to her heart. Her Ani is back. That alone makes her smile.

* * *

  
_The next day_

_Anakin's apartment_

_11:43 pm_

Anakin returned home, tired as ever. The shop was the busiest it has ever been since the end of fall and the start of the winter season. Anakin worked tirelessly all day trying to keep things moving, but the cold temperatures only proved to be an obstacle in his way of success. However, he got through all of the vehicles, which did put a grin on his face. After taking a shower, he exited and touched himself up in the mirror before heading into the living room and switching on the tv. He didn't feel like sleeping at the moment, he just wasn't ready to fall asleep.

His phone brightened up, signaling to Anakin that he received a text message. Curious, he grabbed his phone and glanced down at the screen to notice it was from Obi-Wan.

_Hey Anakin, great work at the shop today, you got all the cars fixed that needed work done. For that, I'm giving you tomorrow off, take time to relax, you've earned it._

"Thanks, Obi-Wan", Anakin told himself, before replying with a follow-up message. As he was about to put his phone down, he noticed another notification in the top bar of his phone. He swiped down with his finger and the tab window dropped, revealing it was a dm on Instagram. As he examined closer, he nearly passed out.

His heart rate increased just like the time at Ahsoka's house.

It was Padmé.

He couldn't believe it, she responded. Opening Instagram, he navigated through the side and opened the dm messenger and tapped on Padmé's name.

_Hey Ani, it's so good to hear from you again. I was worried that I'd never speak to you and that saddened me. I just wanted to let you know, that I do forgive you and I miss you so, so much. Um, would you like to grab some lunch at Dex's tomorrow? To y'know, catch up, it's been a while._

_Sincerely, Padmé_

Anakin was shocked. Not only did she forgive him, which he doesn't understand why, but she asked him out to lunch. Does this mean she still cares about him? Who knows, but now isn't the time to dwell on his thoughts. He has to get some rest cause tomorrow will be one of the most important days in Anakin's life. If all goes well, he'll be going down the right path to becoming a newly changed person. If it goes to shit, then he'll most likely fall to all the bad things he has done in the past, which in return will probably kill him sooner or later.

* * *

  
_The next day_

_6th Ave., Coruscant_

_11:53 am_

It was the next day and Anakin strolled through the city. He was currently two blocks away from Dex's and to say he wasn't nervous was an understatement. In reality, he was drowning in nervousness. Is he making the right decision to come there? Is he making a mistake? Should he just turn around and leave as he did all those years ago?

No! This isn't the time for backing out. He backed out like a coward most of his life and look where it got him, nowhere. He can't hope for things to change, he has to work to change. It won't be an easy road, there'll be bumps here and there, but that's just how life works. Taking a left, he noticed Dex's at the end of the block, considering there was a big spinning sign that read Dex's diner.

Meanwhile, Anakin texted Obi-Wan what he was doing and Obi-Wan gave Anakin another one of his motivational speeches. Once again, it worked and he felt way more confident than before. He stood at the entrance for a few seconds.

_"Compose yourself Anakin, you got this. You need to do this in order to change."_

Taking a deep breath, he entered the crowded diner. Usually, it was busy during breakfast and throughout lunchtime so it made perfect sense that it was full. He glanced around hopefully hoping to find Padmé, but he couldn't find her among the dozens of other heads in the diner.

"Ani?" a voice called from behind. He winced, knowing whose voice it was. It sounded so gentle, so angelic. He slowly turned around and there she was standing at the entrance. She was dressed in a yellow floral dress, her curls were done beautifully, elegantly flowing down her back just like old times.

"Padmé", he replied, a tear shedding down his cheek. He didn't know what pushed him, but he ran to her and embraced her into a warm, yet friendly hug.

"I missed you", she whispered.

"I missed you too", Anakin muttered. Feeling awkward due to some of the customers staring at them, they both decided to find a table for two and sit down.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, admiring the other's beauty. It's been too long, Anakin can't describe how gorgeous she looks, nor can Padmé describe how handsome Anakin looks. His tall, strong physique. His soft tousled hair and blue cerulean eyes that sang tunes within her. They sat there in silence before one of them had the courage to speak.

"You...l—look amazing", Anakin smiled, waving his hand at the outfit she was wearing.

"Thank you", she replied, a blush forming on her cheeks. "And so do you." Anakin smiled, playing with his menu, trying his best to start the conversation.

"Damn, I can't believe we haven't seen each other in seven years", she continued.

"Yeah", Anakin nodded, his eyes avoiding her sweet gaze. "It was my fault all of this happened..."

Before he could respond, Padme jumped in. "Ani stop it," she stated, raising a finger in his face. "Stop blaming everything on yourself for what happened between us, it was partly my fault as well."

Anakin cocked his head in confusion. "No, it wasn't your fault tho. I was the one that left you all alone, I was selfish. I only thought about myself." She grinned and placed her hand over his, interlocking their fingers.

 _Ani, I love you, I always have loved you_ , was what she wanted to say but knew this was neither the time nor place to do so. She needs to be patient just a bit longer.

"Ani, I forgive you. I don't care what you've done in the past. It's in the past now, it's time to look ahead."

"I missed you deeply", she added, giving her signature grin that caused Anakin's stomach to do a backflip. Damn, was he nervous, indeed. Luckily, the waitress came just in time before Anakin could've said anything stupid.

"Hi there, are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked, glancing at the two of them.

"Um", Padmé said, grabbing the menu. She glanced at Anakin who seemed to be ready. "You can go first if you'd like."

He nodded. "Uh, sure. I'll have the uh... vegan mung dahl bowl, with water."

Padmé glanced up at Anakin and gave him a weird look. _Since when did Anakin become vegan?_

"And for you ma'am?" the waitress asked politely.

"Well, I—uh, don't know what a mung dahl bowl is, but...how's the cheeseburger?"

"That's my favorite."

"Great", Padmé stated. "I'll get fries with that also, and coke please."

As the waitress was about to leave, Anakin jumped in.

"Hey, y'know what? Make that two cheeseburgers."

"Alright, you got it", said the waitress, before grabbing the menus and heading over to the kitchen to get their orders started.

"Well, there's the Anakin I remember", she chuckled.

Anakin laughed. It was going great, he seemed to be less nervous and more natural. It was like they were kids again, hanging out after school. They talked on and on about the good memories, but as Padmé asked how he's been lately, he knew he had to come clean. That's when the conversation turned into a mini therapy session as he opened up to her.

"...and I'm pretty sure I ruined every meaningful relationship I've ever had. Starting with you and my mom."

"Well Ani, if it makes you feel any better, I've messed up a lot of things in my life."

"Oh come on, you have everything. A nice house, stable career, loving parents and friends."

Padmé nodded. "Yeah, I did everything by the book, just like my parents told me to. But, even though I had everything I needed in life, I wasn't happy. It felt like a piece was missing from my life and it still is."

Anakin raised his eyebrow in curiosity, leaning in. "What's missing?"

Padmé hoped he would get the hint but it seemed he was too uninformed, typical Ani. Even though she wanted to tell him right then and there, she knew it wasn't the right time.

"I don't know", she responded.

They finished their meals and soon left the diner after leaving a generous tip. Anakin and Padmé then talked and talked until they reached central park, which sat in the middle of Coruscant. They found an empty bench and sat next to each other, a bit closer than they ever sat before, almost as if they were a couple.

"It's beautiful outside", Anakin grinned, watching the snowflakes softly trickle down from the sky.

Padmé agreed. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, just taking in the fresh air.

After some time passed, Anakin felt it's been too quiet and shifted his head towards Padmé. His eyes gazed at her and noticed a snowflake that rested on her cheek.

"Um, y—you have something on your chee..."

"Wha...", Padmé began to say, but stopped when she felt Anakin's warm touch on her cheek. She knew this was it. The time is now. No more waiting. She grabbed his hand and faced him.

Anakin looked at her dumbfounded, but sat quietly as she began to spoke.

"Ani, I'm sorry for what I did to you at Ahsoka's house years ago."

"No need to apologize, it was my fau..."

"Let me finish", she stated, cutting him off with her finger. "The reason I did it was because I wanted to get over you, which was a mistake."

She grabbed both of his hands and pulled herself closer to him, their bodies basically rubbing against each other at this point.

"I loved you ever since we were kids, I just never knew how to tell you. I was afraid you didn't feel the same for me."

Anakin gaped at her. Words couldn't process what he was feeling. But, happiness was sure one of them.

"You loved me?"

"Always have, Ani."

Neither knew what prompted them to do it, but they both leaned in and pressed their lips together into a fiery kiss. It was pure passion, pure love, pure longing for the other. The snow perfectly set the background like one of those Hallmark Christmas movies Anakin became fascinated with, considering he was a hopeless romantic.

They soon broke off to stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much", he whispered.

"I love you too", she replied before leaning back in for another kiss. At this very moment, all of Anakin's fears, doubts, self-hate were washed away. Padmé's love was the needed fire to break Anakin free. That is all he needed after he lost Shmi, love.

* * *

  
_Three years later_

Anakin was resting on the balcony after a long day at his new editorial job. He's been married to Padmé for quite some time now, during that time she gave birth to two children, whom they called Luke and Leia. Life for Anakin seemed to turn drastically but in a positive way.

"Hey Ani", Padmé smiled, emerging from the house with Luke and Leia nestled between her arms. She flopped next to Anakin on the rocking bench and rested her head on his shoulder. Luke and Leia sprawled themselves across the bench.

They all stared at the warm sunset, that shined brightly, as it was setting behind the mountains that Anakin used to stare at in his first apartment. He loved his family and himself. Taking a deep breath, he glanced up at the sky and swear he noticed his mother looking down at him, a wide smile on her face.

A soft breeze grazed his cheek as he heard a voice in his head say, _"how rare and beautiful it is to even exist."_

Anakin knew it was his mother speaking to him. She reminded him that if he killed himself, he wouldn't have any of this, he wouldn't have his second chance to change. It's a gift to even exist, he now knows that. Looking at the beautiful sunset, which casts an elegant orange-pinkish glow over the city, and with his wife and kids all around him, he knew life was amazing.

He knew Padmé was his soulmate. They both knew they were _soulmates_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story. I had a fun time writing this one-shot. I'll be working on the next chapters for the Force and The Lost Soldier, so stay tuned for that. I hope you enjoyed my one-shot, my writing still needs improvement, I'm pretty bad at writing, but I'm trying my best to learn. So bear with me. Anyway, I hope you all have a great rest of your day. May the force be with you!


End file.
